Arcadia: Lazarus Rising
by WhisperedMemories
Summary: Sequel to Arcadia:A Paradise Lost. Change is coming to the world. Old powers are reawakening, stirring as far below as the ocean floor and as high as the tallest mountains. And they all are connected through Arcadia, home of the angels, and city of the lost protectors. -Atlantis AU-
1. Canst thou draw out leviathan?

_**Prologue**_

_In that day the LORD with his sore and great and strong sword shall punish leviathan the piercing serpent, even leviathan that crooked serpent; and he shall slay the dragon that __is__ in the sea._

_-Isaiah 27:1_

0

0

0

_**Winter, 1918, off the coast of Germany**_

Oh it is dark. So dark.

Down, down, down beneath the waves. Here where time has barely moved forward. Fish that haven't changed for millions of years lurk, their sightless eyes insignificant in the eternal darkness that is the sea. Sharp teeth are there, but there is no light for a glint to reflect off of them.

Not until you enter where the earth bleeds through the sea floor, hot, red and turning instantly to air when it touches the water. Here everything is tinted murderous red, making sightless eyes crimson with malicious hunger and violence. Teeth become blood-tinged, cracked with battle and worn with age.

Fish become monsters.

Monsters become real.

Deeper, deeper than any fish dares go, it lies in wait. A shadow, the oldest shadow, seethes and pulses as it sleeps. It has not awakened in many, many eons. Not since the first islands rose out of the sea and it fought to bring them down again. It was imprisoned long ago by the angels, the Arcadians, sealed away by the power of Purgatory.

Water ebbs and flows around its inky hide, smooth as silk, fluid as ink. Its shape changes from octopus, to ancient sea creature, to a monster yet unseen by mortal eyes. All around it there is lifelessness. There are no fish. No plankton. No plants. Nothing but the freezing depths of the water, and the hard, unforgiving stone it slumbers beneath.

But the beast is waking.

The seals crack. The time has come. It opens its eyes, green as the ocean it lurks in. It shifts and the magma beneath the crust boils, spilling into the freezing ocean water like a leaking wound. It opens its mouth and roars.

Roars in a language so ancient that no one remembers.

Roars so loudly that far beneath the surface, an angel wakes in his bed in fear, clutching at his head as the beast laments his rage across the oceans.

An angel who screams in terror as the monster rises up, shooting through the water, faster and faster until breaking the surface with a screech so loud and terrible that electricity everywhere would fluctuate wildly, animals would panic and walls would crumble.

The angel screams again.

And then the world falls silent as the beast sinks beneath the waves once again. And the angel stumbles, still clutching at his head, tears streaming down his face.

He falls.

0

0

0

Please review!

You guys asked for the sequel and so you shall receive! This one is going to be much MUCH more loosely based on the Atlantis Movie Sequel than the original one was.

Enjoy!


	2. Canst thou put a hook into his nose?

"_Serenity is not freedom from the storm, but peace amid the storm."_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Today was a good day.

Dean watched with a smile as Sam and Cas ran around with Sam's children, four year old Jonathan and two year old Tessa. Cas had the little girl in his arms as he swung her about, the toddler giggling as they splashed through the shallow pool in the back courtyard of the palace. His mate's huge black wings coming around to cradle her close when she began to look sleepy.

Golden haired Jonathan was still far from tired however. He flapped his tiny sparrow's wings, too small to fly, as he ran, always just out of reach of his father's huge, but gentle grasp. Sam himself was looking tired, his wings hidden away so he wouldn't have to worry about the huge appendages getting in the way.

"Darling, isn't it?" inquired a soft voice, and he turned to see Jess, Sam's wife. In her arms she cradled the newest Winchester, tiny, tiny three month old Maria, named after Sam and Dean's mother Mary. The dark haired infant dozed contentedly within her mother's arms, and didn't change much when Jess shifted her into Dean's hold.

"Here, you haven't held in her in a day, a new record for you. You've always got at least one of them in your lap or hanging off your shoulders."

"I do try to keep my status as the most awesome uncle."

Jess giggled and patted Dean's back softly before rushing off to gather her older daughter from Cas, who now had a fast asleep toddle snoozing against his shoulder. She took Tessa from Cas with a smile and the man came over to stand by Dean as Sam scooped up his son, who was finally starting to tire.

"You okay?" asked Dean, reaching out with one hand to cup Cas's cheek with.

"Tired. But that's to be expected when one plays with one's niece and nephew."

Dean grinned, happy (so, so happy), that Cas had accepted his family as his own instantaneously. Cas bent over to peer into Dean's embrace and he smiled softly at Maria. He put his slender hand on her head, softly stroking back her downy hair. He then told Dean to prop her up, so he could shift her tiny brown owl wings so they would not be bent as she slept.

"I must admit, your brother and his wife make adorable children."

"It's Jess. Our side is goofy looking as kids," said Dean. "I mean, Sam looked like a giraffe until he was twenty. Now he's a moose."

"Hey! I was not a giraffe!" said Sam, walking up with Jonathan peering down, rather sleepily, at Maria.

"Daddy, what's a giraffe?"

"A big animal, like horse, but with spots and a really long neck!" said Jess, ruffling her son's hair. "Just like your papa."

"Hey!"

"Shh Papa!" said Jonathan, pointing at Maria. "You'll wake Mari!"

"Oh," whispered Sam, indulging his son. "Right."

"I think we could all use a nap, eh?" said Sam, letting Jonathan clamber onto his shoulders and taking Maria from Dean. The other men nodded, but Dean's contentment was now marred by worry.

He looked over at Cas and saw the same look of anxiety on his face.

Sleep. If only.

0

0

0

While Sam and Jess went to work putting their kids down for a nap, because they insisted on doing everything even though the servants were vehemently against it, Dean sat beside Cas while he thumbed through several scrolls. He was there officially to help Cas with any 'unfamiliar symbols', but Cas was nearly as proficient as reading Enochian as Dean was these days. It _had _been four years since Dean had arrived.

Unofficially, Dean was there to offer advice on complicated matters, to help Cas make decisions, as was Dean's right as consort, and to occasionally get extremely angry at big-headed, prissy, dicks with wings, to scream and shout, stomp his feet, and fly out the window to go intimidate whatever poor sod thought it was okay to insult Cas. And then he would come back, beg Cas's forgiveness, and usually nothing got done after that because Cas was too busy throwing himself at Dean, which most times resulted in scrolls being scattered everywhere and both of them leaving the room looking rather ruffled.

But those days were Dean's favorites, for obvious reasons.

Today, however, was not one of those days. Cas was quiet, even more so than usual. As he read, he rubbed at his temples, wincing a few times.

"Does your head still hurt?...Did you have another nightmare?" asked Dean, hoping, _praying_, that his mate hadn't.

"Yes," murmured Cas, looking away from Dean. "You had finally gone back to sleep, I didn't wish to wake you."

"Cas, dammit, that's what I'm here for. I don't want it to end up like that time again."

'That time' was the incident three days ago when Cas had awakened from sleep, and had screamed, and screamed, until his voice gave out. And then he had sobbed, which Dean couldn't bear to hear, crying out in a foreign language Dean had never heard, for hours. It had scared Dean and now he woke at the slightest noise from Cas, often sleeping with his arms and wings wrapped around the other angel.

"I know, I know," sighed Cas. "But this time it was different. It was less chaotic. The images were so focused. I saw that…thing again," he said, shuddering. This 'thing' was what had made him scream, he had told Dean yesterday. A formless black beast with a voice so old that simply hearing it made Cas see the darker days of Arcadia.

"What did you see?" asked Dean.

"A man, a dark-skinned man, with long black hair. And a strange hat upon his head. His was smiling at me, beckoning…and then he turned into a small…dog I think, but it was unlike any dog you or Sam has ever described. And then this huge black mass of dogs, different ones with red eyes, appeared and they had you Dean. And…and they were hurting you," replied Cas, his voice dropping to a horrified whisper towards the end. He turned to look at Dean, putting his hand on his chest where, underneath his tunic, laid a scarred landscape.

"They sliced open your chest. I-I couldn't-"

"Shh," said Dean, putting an arm around Cas. His heart was hammering, now in a panic. Cas almost never cried. In fact, it might as well have been the apocalypse for all they knew, because in all the time Dean had known Cas, he had cried once. Once. "It's fine. I'm here, I'm okay."

"I know, I just…I'm tired Dean, but I don't want to sleep."

"Well, we might as well go to bed anyway. Sam and Jess are 'napping', whatever, any chance they get when the kids are out. I think your brother is away 'on business' on the other side of the city. So you can sleep, no distractions, no noise."

Cas smiled, and accepted Dean's offered hand, standing up and walking with him to their quarters.

"Are you sure this isn't just a ploy to get me in bed with you?"

"Me? I would never," said Dean, teasing. "I'm a perfect gentleman."

Cas snorted, and Dean was relieved that his melancholy mood was lifted for a few moments.

"Dean, I'm sure the only place you'd be considered a gentleman is perdition."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

They laughed, but Cas grew quiet as they approached their room. He looked at their bed apprehensively, but Dean gave him a reassuring smile and led him over.

"Now lay down. Sleep. I'll be right here. That's an order!"

"Ahem, I thought I was the king."

"Pah! I do all your work!"

"I beg to differ!" said Cas, nostrils flaring. "You're the _cause _of half my work!"

"Yeah, yeah, now sleep!"

"Fine!" said Cas, laying down and burrowing under the thin blue sheet. He lay still for a moment before turning to face Dean, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, and looking at him pleadingly.

"Lay down with me?"

"Of course."

Dean lay down and curved himself around Cas in a C shape, bringing his Blue Jay wings around to cover both of them, blocking the light from their window. Cas shifted so that he could look up at Dean, before smiling and burrowing under his chin.

"Sleep," whispered Dean, stroking Cas's back comfortingly.

Cas closed his eyes.

0

0

0

It was dark when Dean opened his eyes. The crystal that hovered over Arcadia must have been dimmed for several hours now, well past dinner time.

But the reason he had awoken was Cas crying out beside him. He sat up and gently shook Cas.

"Cas, Cas wake up!"

The angel awoke with a gasp, tears streaming down his face, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He gasped, looking around with wild, frightened eyes until they found Dean's face.

"Dean?"

"It's me."

"Oh thank the Father," said Cas, reaching forward and putting his hands on the sides of Dean's face. "You're here. You're okay."

Dean simply nodded and let Cas fuss and run his hands through Dean's short, but rather unevenly cut, hair.

"I'm sorry," whispered Cas. "I'm so sorry."

Dean's heart thumped. "For what?"

"I saw. I saw what that… man did to you," said Cas, hands going to the only scar that showed when Dean was clothed, the needle thin white line across the left side of his collar bone. His hands bunched up into angry fists a moment later.

"If I had been there, I would have ground him into dust not fit for the feet of others to walk upon."

But Dean's eyes were wide with horror as he looked down at Cas.

"What-what else did you see?" he asked, afraid. Had he seen Dean helping Alistair? Holding down patients, handing him knives…learning the trade? What kind of medic had he been, sworn to do no evil, and yet doing nothing to stop the greatest evil he'd ever witnessed? Four months of Hell in that tent in Cuba.

"I saw you on his table. Blood, everywhere. And I was there, and I could do nothing, and GOD DAMMIT THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME!" howled Cas, his wings flaring out as he picked up the water basin on the shelf next to the bed and threw it at the wall. It shattered loudly, water splashing to the floor.

"Cas, CAS!" said Dean, pulling the other man close, crushing him against his chest, refusing to let him go when he struggled. "Calm down. I'm here; everything is going to be okay. It's okay."

And Cas's furious, hissing breaths slowly calmed until they were simply shaky, frightened gasps. He curled his hands into Dean's tunic, the crystal around his neck pulsing erratically as he rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean loosened his hold and they laid back down together, legs splayed atop one another's.

"Dean I've watched you die five times now. I don't think I can handle it again. I don't understand why I'm getting these nightmares."

"I wish I knew," said Dean. "I would kick whoever's ass it is that decides it."

Cas gave him a ghostly half-smile. "I'm sure you would. But I would kill them."

And this quiet confession made Dean suddenly realize just how lucky he was at the moment. He was lying in bed with the person he loved most; when he thought he would be alone after Sam got married. And this person loved him back with the same ferocity.

"I love you," said Dean, resting his forehead against Cas's. The other man leaned into it, brushing his lips against Dean's.

"I would die for you," whispered Cas. "If you were to die, I could not bear it. I would end my own existence."

"Shut up," said Dean. "Don't say that. Don't fucking say that." He said, voice shaking with a rage he didn't know was lurking so closely underneath. "Arcadia needs you."

"And I need you," said Cas. "Don't act like you are nothing. Because you are something to everyone. You are Sam's older brother, his beloved brother. I do not think anyone could miss you if you were gone more than I, but he is that one. Jess adores you, thinks of you as the older brother she never had. The children love you. I love you. You are here, not with Alistair. You are my consort, beloved by the people."

"Yeah right," grumbled Dean. "I've probably beaten half of them up by now."

"Maybe," said Cas. "But you're an idiot, so they forgive you."

"Hey!"

"I will not let you die," said Cas, his voice gravelly and harsh with desperation. And it grew quieter as his eyes started to shutter with exhaustion. "I will not…" he whispered, his voice fading as he fell back asleep, forced into the slumber by fatigue.

But Dean stayed awake the rest of the night, his eyes open, his body tense and on guard.

Because the shadows in the room were watching.

0

0

0

Whoo, Second Chapter!

And like I said before, this one is going to be far less based on the movie than the first one. I of course will be using elements from the sequel film, and characters as well, but as for the main villains and plot, I'll be changing it up a little.

(Because the sequel, as with most Disney sequels, was woefully inadequate compared to the first)


	3. or bore his jaw through with a thorn?

"_Homecoming means more than kings and queens."_

_~Author Unknown_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Cas gazed down at the lava that now surrounded his city. Far, far below the enormous waterfalls that made up the boundaries of Arcadia, steam rose up from where it connected with the molten rock. He put his hand on the controller for his vehicle, because flying around these updrafts could injure a wing nearly beyond repair, and he flew just a little closer.

The heat was astonishing, but not unpleasant. Cas rather liked it, especially since he had grown up in such a cool, dark environment. Dean would throw a fit if he could see how close Cas was. He smirked and drew away from the lava, but not before a beast could fling itself out of the lava and onto the front of his vehicle.

"Bones!" he scolded, the huge purple beast practically grinning up at him, feigning innocence. "Dean will be upset if you've scratched the stone."

Bones just snorted and curled up on the vehicle as Cas steered it back towards the city, taking the waterfalls at extremely vertical angles. Another thing that Dean would have had a fit about, except this time he would have been screaming in terror. How one could enjoy flying with their own wings and despise flying on anything else would always baffle Cas.

He passed one of the guardians that stood at the edge of the waterfalls, the huge stone statue motionless now, its wings folded behind its back. Ahead Arcadia shone under the light of the Purgatory Crystal. It looked so…alive. It made Cas unimaginably happy that his home was looking so well.

'_All thanks to Dean…and Sam' _though Cas. Dean foremost because of his help in learning how to utilize the grace within all their crystals, and Sam, brining his knowledge of the outside world, of medicine and history, literature and science was also irreplaceable. Dean also brought these things, but he was much more passionate about teaching Enochian than anything else.

He soared over the docks, earning a wave from the angels fishing there.

"Greetings your majesty!" called up the fisherman from atop his vessel.

"Greetings Inias!" he called back. The other angel took to the air, following Cas back towards the palace.

"Send my greetings to your brother as well. It has been many a day since all of us have seen him, which is unusual for Prince Gabriel. He usually comes down here to participate or swim."

Cas nodded. "I shall do my best. Thank you."

Inias gave a respectful dip of his head and wheeled around to return to his boat, where his net was waiting, full of fish.

Cas sighed when he reached the open-air dining room of the palace, where Dean was reading scrolls as he ate lunch. He looked up when Cas landed and flashed the other man a brilliant smile, that turned into a scowl when he saw Bones.

"Cas, why the hell is that thing on your fish?"

"He leapt up, what was I supposed to do?"

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me how close you were to the lava, I don't want to know."

"Dean you worry too much," said Cas with a laugh, going over to smooth down his ever evolving mess of sandy blonde hair. But Dean stopped him and pulled him in for an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue sliding over Cas's, his hands reaching up to grab-

"Aroughf!"

They both stopped and looked down at Bones. Dean gave Cas a glare.

"I don't care where, but that thing is going to get away from me. Now."

And Dean took out a stone from his pocket, Bones' favorite snack, and tossed it towards the courtyard. The lizard took off after it, snarling excitedly.

"Now where were we-"

"Your majesty!"

Dean let out a frustrated snarl and Cas turned to greet the messenger with a less than pleased look himself.

"What Gabrielle?"

The blond girl blushed and then ran back to the door to motion someone forward. Cas and Dean watched in awe as Ellen came around the corner with Bobby.

"Howdy boys," she said. Dean couldn't help but run forward, embracing the two. He hadn't known Ellen for long, but she had treated him as a son for most of the short time. And Bobby…he had known Bobby for years and years.

"This is great! C'mon Cas, you too."

Cas came forward, taking Dean's hand and accepting Ellen's embrace.

"Hey there handsome. You're lookin' mighty fine. Is this one giving you any trouble?" asked Ellen, jabbing her thumb in Dean's direction.

"Hey! I'm great!"

Cas laughed. "No, no. He's not too much trouble."

"But something has been troubling you," said the older woman, putting her hands on Cas's shoulders. "You look tired. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Eleanor. I am simply not sleeping as well as I should."

"You and me both kid," said Bobby, looking over at Dean. "You'd best get your brother. We're not here for a vacation."

0

0

0

Once everyone had unloaded, they sat down for a meal around the huge dining table. Tessa was happily toddling around to everyone, enjoying the coos and kisses she received. Jonathan was more wary, staying within his father's lap as they ate, keeping a watchful eye on his sister.

"Well Sam, I see you've been busy since we left," said Jo, holding dark haired Tessa in her lap as the little girl ate a slice of bread.

"Ah, yes, I suppose," said Sam, blushing fiery red. Gabriel took the chance to swoop into the conversation. He had returned shortly after the rest of them had arrived, and had barely batted an eyelash at all the people.

"Oh, they've been _very _busy. Isn't that right Sammy boy?"

Sam flared his nostrils and gave the older angel his patented bitchface number 12. The one reserved for pain in the ass archangels.

"That's quite enough Gabriel," said Jess, handing her youngest child to her husband. "I don't want a scene at dinner. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said Gabriel quickly. Last time he thought he could mess with Jess had been when he had taken Jonathan out flying by the magma river. He had walked around shell-shocked for days, barely saying a word.

"Ohho," said Ash, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel. "You incited Miss Jessica's wrath did you? Poor bastard."

"Ashmore, watch your mouth!" said Ellen, smacking his ear. "There are little'uns present!"

"Oh no, that's quite alright," said Jess. "They're used to it from Dean."

Dean drew noticeably closer to Cas. "She can't hurt me, can she?"

"I don't know Dean. I think you'd be hard-pressed to find anyone who would stand in her way for you."

"You wouldn't?"

"Dean, I will do anything for you. Except stand in Jess's way."

Everyone laughed and Jess smiled proudly at everyone. "Oh you overestimate me Cas."

Sam shook his head behind her, motioning at Dean to keep his mouth shut. Or he would suffer certain death. Dean heeded his brother's warning and turned to Bobby.

"So old man, what has you guys down here?"

"We may need your help. Something big is going down upstairs, but we're not exactly sure what."

Cas perked up at this, his attention deadly serious and focused on the older man.

"Something rises from the sea," he said softly. Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Reports of whole ships' crews vanishing. No signs of struggle, just gone."

"But why come to us?" asked Dean, leaning forward. Bobby reached inside his jacket and pulled out something. He handed the photograph over to Dean. Cas leaned in to get a closer look, then gasped, looking up at the others.

"The symbols on the ship…they are Enochian."

"Exactly," said Ash. "It took me a while to find the picture, but I have a few sailor friends. I thought it would interest you guys."

"Let me see," said Gabriel, his face drawn and serious for once. He grasped the photo tightly when Dean handed it over, his blue eyes, the eyes all Arcadians possess, and they became stormy dark.

"I know this…" he murmured his brow furrowing. "I think I saw this, a long, _long _time ago. I wasn't much bigger than Johnny over there."

"Do you have any idea what it could mean brother?" asked Cas.

"Nothing good, that's for sure."

"You think we need to go to the surface?" said Sam, looking between the older angel, his brother, and Cas.

"That's why we're here," said Jo. "We though you boys could use something to do, well, Dean and Cas anyway."

Sam flushed again, glaring at the younger woman. "Such a gentlewoman."

"Pfft. Tell him mom."

"Sammy boy, Jo should have been born a man, it's that simple. Finest mechanical mind in the world."

"That's why we love her," said Ash, smirking at her.

"Oh get a room you two," said Andy, who was eagerly eating anything and everything in front of him.

And while the others laughed, Cas only smiled. His mind was racing. He wasn't crazy. _Something_ was happening. But why would it choose him of all people? Why send these horrible dreams to him if he was so far away?

_Remember little angel. Remember what happened to your home._

There it was again. Visions of Arcadia's last days, the darkness of the wave approaching, the screaming, the panic…father.

"Cas? Cas you okay?"

He turned at Dean's hand on his shoulder, looking up at his mate. Green eyes, so rare in this city of blue, stared back, full of concern.

"Oh, I'm fine Dean. Just lost in thought."

Dean nodded in acceptance, but there was something in his eyes that told him they would be talking, yet again, tonight. He turned back to the dinner and found everyone to have their attention on him.

"So, Castiel, what do you think?" asked Gabriel. "Let everyone rest for the night, and then head up to the surface?"

"I-I don't know. Who would watch over the city?"

"Me of course!"

Cas nearly choked on his drink at the idea. Gabriel watching over Arcadia? It would be safer to let its citizens leap over the sides of the waterfalls and hope the updraft from the magma didn't tear apart their wings.

"Brother, I do not think-"

"It'll be fine Cas!" said Dean. "Besides, I've wanted to show you around where us 'heathens' came from."

And there was such excitement in Dean's voice that Cas couldn't possibly refuse.

"Fine. But only if Joshua is allowed to monitor you Gabriel."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"And you're too much fun," replied Castiel, his face completely serious. "There will be no orgies in my palace."

"But-"

"And no animal parties."

"Cassie-"

"And you may NOT pass any laws while I am gone."

Gabriel frowned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You could try reading a book," said Sam, a wicked grin on his face. He knew Gabriel was woefully behind in his Enochian lessons and never missed an opportunity to point it out.

"Shut it bookie."

"Well, I think it's time we all retired for the night," said Ellen. "Don't you agree?"

Everyone nodded and practically ran out of the dining room, leaving Cas, Dean and Gabriel alone. The older angel got up and beckoned the other two out to the small garden where the fountain would cover their conversation. Cas may be king, but the two of them highly respected what the older Gabriel had to say, despite outward appearances.

"Castiel, you must be careful while doing this," said Gabriel, his usually smiling face deadly, and frighteningly, serious. "This is an old evil. Older than us. Maybe even before our Father's time. I do know what that symbol means, but I didn't want to cause a panic. It is the symbol for Leviathan."

"Leviathan? But he's Arcadian," said Dean, puzzled.

"No, Dean, not some machine pet. This is Leviathan, Behemoth, the Kraken. Keeper of the Gates of Perdition. Hellmouth, Tam, Tiamat."

Cas's eyes were wide with horror. "But…but they do not exist. They are only legends."

"What do you think we were fighting when Arcadia sank little brother?" asked Gabriel. "The Beast was trying to open his prison below the ocean. He sank us in his anger."

"Is that why father went?" asked Cas, subconsciously touching the silver crown upon his head. "Why it did not take me?"

"Yes. I was small, smaller than you were then when there was still a fear of Leviathan. I remember that symbol…mother used to tell me if I ever saw it to run as fast as I could in the other direction."

"Mother?" said Cas wistfully. Gabriel smiled then, and Dean listened. He had never learned much about Gabriel and Cas's mother, their Father's third wife. Mostly because Gabriel did not talk about her and Cas did not remember her.

"Yes, mother. She knew a lot about these sorts of things. You should look her up sometime Castiel."

Before Cas could reply, however, Gabriel held up a hand. "I made a book of spells for you. I've been meaning to give it to you, but since you usually, as the humans say, 'lose your shit' when I do these kinds of things I waited."

"Magic Gabriel? I thought such practices had been lost."

"Dearest baby brother, Michael was an idiot. A fair and just idiot, but still an idiot. He tried hiding away anything related to our past, trying to protect himself from having to go through what happened during the flood."

Dean snorted. "So, magic tricks? Do they actually work?"

"They worked nine thousand years ago Dean-o, I'd assume they still work…well, this has been exciting. See you in the morning boys."

"Gabriel, wait-" but Cas's cry fell on deaf ears as Gabriel took to the air, flying off to whatever nest he had made for himself on the other side of the island.

"Asshole," muttered Dean, before leaning over to put a wing around Cas. "Hey, don't worry. We'll figure this out, okay?"

"Dean, I do not think you understand. Leviathan was our greatest foe in the ancient days, long before I was born. He is lord of the sea gods. Oceanus, Jormungandr, Tiamat, Mazu…they all bow to him when he is free…"

"First angels, now other gods…anything else the universe would like to reveal to me?" said Dean, turning upwards to talk to the rock ceiling miles above the city. "Now would be a great time!"

"Dean, please," said Cas, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Dark circles were under his eyes, staining his skin with purple bruises.

"Alright," murmured Dean. "Alright. Let's go to bed, sleep on it, you'll feel better in the morning."

"I doubt it, but yes. Let's go to sleep."

And they got up, Cas tucking his hand in Dean's elbow as they strolled back to their quarters. It was going to be a long trip back to the surface.

0

0

0

Whoo, I'm on a roll!

Please review if you have questions or comments!


	4. Will he make supplications unto thee?

"_If all difficulties were known on the outset of a long journey, most of us would never start out at all."_

_~Dan Rather_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"Dean, pay attention!"

He looked up, just in time to dip his right wing and veer out of the way of an enormous pillar. He looked down at Jess and gave her a small salute.

"Thanks!"

She laughed softly, before nodding back. She rode in one of the trucks with Jo, little Maria strapped to her back in a warm papoose-like backpack. On her lap was Jonathan in a little coat, as they made their way through the snow-covered valley on the path to Arcadia. Only this time, they knew exactly where they were going.

Higher overhead, Sam flew with Tessa in his arms, Cas not far away as he soared through the air, doing tricks and maneuvers to amuse the toddler. Her squeals of delight could be heard for miles due to the echoes.

Dean thinks for a moment that Cas would make one hell of a dad. The thought passes, though, and he continues on, flapping his bright blue wings against the chilly wind. It's not quite as cold as when he was going to Arcadia four years ago, but it was definitely a shock after the tropical climate of his new home.

But he enjoys the cold, enjoys the woolen army coat he has on, slits cut in the back for his wings. Everything is of his upper world. The world with his car, his precious Impala, the world with city food and roasted chestnuts, the world with the _sun_…the world without Cas. Dean looks up where his mate is gliding along the wind currents, dressed in full military gear like Dean and Sam are. He looks good in boots, his raven wings stark black against the whiteness of the snow. He is handsome.

'_I love him' _thinks Dean. Although this is nothing new, the intensity of which he feels this emotion well up in his chest strikes him and makes him falter for a moment. A move not unnoticed by Cas. The other man swoops down, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," says Dean, before taking the king's hand and gliding up with him. Earlier on they had trouble synchronizing their wings enough to fly this way, but now they do it as easily as breathing.

"I'm going to miss this," he says, squeezing Cas's hand. Cas frowns.

"Yes. You said it is because your people would frown upon our relationship?"

"That's putting it lightly. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. They would reject us Cas, probably beat us up. Maybe kill us in some places."

"I do not understand this. Is love so feared in your world?"

"My world doesn't understand," explains Dean. "They're not ready to accept same-sex relationships yet."

"But Arcadia has accepted it for thousands of years."

"I know Cas. Some things get lost over time though. I think you can understand that."

"I can. It still makes me angry."

Dean laughed softly. "It pisses me off too. Just try not to let it get to you."

And they flew in silence for the rest of the day until they came to the end of the snowy valley and back into the warmth of the geothermal heated pathway. Coats and hats were removed, tents were set up, and everyone practically collapsed. Journey that had taken many weeks the first time because of uncharted territory had been made in five days. Tomorrow they would board the submarine and be above the surface. For the first time in four years for the Winchesters. For the first time in nearly nine thousand years for Cas.

Sam set up a basket for his youngest daughter, placing the sleeping infant gently inside, pulling a blanket over her. He looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Man, I don't believe Jess let you haul the rugrats along," said Dean, shaking his head. He had thought his sister-in-law would have a fit about it.

"She was the one who insisted. You know how she is. She wants the kids to know about their heritage."

"And I know you're totally whipped."

Sam snorted. "Puh-lease. Like you aren't."

Dean blushed, but didn't dispute the claim. Jess came over a minute later, a fast asleep Tessa in her arms and a sleepy Jonathan clinging to her loose woman's pants. Sam picked up Maria's basket and placed her inside, next to the little pallet Jonathan and Tess would be sleeping on. The two older children immediately curled around each other once they were lying down, asleep within seconds. Sam and Jess soon joined their children, fast asleep in moments. Closing their tent flaps for them, Dean then walked back over to lie down next to Cas in their tent, closing the flaps behind himself.

He nuzzled up to his mate, letting Cas place a hand over the matching blue mark on his left shoulder.

"I'm so tired," whispered Cas. "I haven't been this tired in a thousand years."

"Then sleep," murmured Dean, stroking his fingers through Cas's silky black hair.

They closed their eyes. And both entered dreams better left to Hell.

0

0

0

_It was the smell. Always the smell of that damn medical tent. Sulfur from the antibiotics and disinfectants, it reeked of that smell. And then the fire, the smell of hot metal and burning limbs, still charred black from battle. But underneath it all was the iron smell of blood._

_Dean looked around blearily from his cot, where underneath the blanket he was bound to the bed. His body was covered in bandages, underneath which were wounds that would heal into white-hot scars. Permanent reminders of his time in this hellhole._

"_Meg, Meg please. Please let me go. Help me," he croaked to the nurse as she went about, preparing scalpels, saws and needles for Alistair. He knew it was useless. She'd seen him here for weeks and hadn't done anything but smiled at him._

"_No Dean, he's got plans for you," she would croon, smoothing his hair back from his sweat and blood stained forehead. And then she would jab a finger in one of his wounds. Bitch._

"_Please!" he would cry out. "Somebody help me! SAAAAAAM!"_

_But no one ever came. His brother never came. Sammy with his kind green eyes and innocent face. Dean would give anything to see that face healthy before he died. To know that he had not suffered in vain._

_Knives flashing. A needle, bloody thread piercing his skin. Brands, poisons, acids and metal._

_Screaming. Always the screaming._

0

0

0

Cas wakes to see Dean thrashing in his sleep. His arms are twisted at odd angles, as if tied down to something, his hands scrabbling at his scar-laden chest.

"Oh Dean," he murmured. His poor, brave, broken Dean. Dean who always put his suffering last, who most would think was the most carefree man in the world. Cas put a gentle hand on his mate's chest and softly whispered comforting words into his ear.

Dean stilled after a few moments, his arms relaxing, but his face retaining that same expression of fear and agony that Cas despised so much that his heart practically burned with rage. Dean had not deserved when the war had done to him. Damn Alistair. Damn the Spanish-American War, whoever the Spanish were, damn them all! They had turned Dean's bright and beautiful soul into one tarnished with terror, and guilt and pain.

"You don't have to be so angry," said Dean suddenly, looking up at him. "It's over. It's done. You can't change it, though I wish you could."

Cas put a hand on his cheek, trying desperately not to scream in frustration. The worst was the guilt, always alight in Dean's eyes when he spoke of anything concerning the four months he spent as a soldier in the army.

"But how can I not be angry? You are hurting Dean. And I can do nothing but watch. You have done nothing but comfort me for the last week and a half, and yet you yourself suffer. I should be telling _you _to not be angry."

"We really need to stop talking about serious shit in bed," is Dean's reply. Cas snorts in derision before kissing him. A kiss that turns into full out grinding against each other, both angels trying not to make a sound lest the thin cloth walls shielding them from everyone else betray just exactly what was going on between them.

"Ah Cas you should-ah!-probably shove a pillow over my fa-ah fuck!-face before I wake up-oh- the whole-"

But Cas slams his mouth down on Dean's instead, only making Dean moan louder, before they're struggling to get out of their clothes, fumbling with belt buckles and zippers, boxers and undershirts.

It's not long before Cas has straddled Dean, rolling his hips down, both of them nearly crying out from the pleasure. But only a few moments in, their luck breaks.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU TWO, PUT A FUCKING SOCK IN IT!" roars Jo from across the campsite. "Go get in a truck or something! Christ!"

Cas freezes mid roll, mortified. Dean only laughs, before opening the tent flap to flash Jo his middle finger.

"Hey! I'm not the one fucking you! Now go somewhere else already! We're trying to sleep!"

"And we all WERE BEFORE YOU OPENED YOUR MOUTH!" said Sam from his tent. The sound of a baby's wail then started up, followed my Jess smacking Sam upside the head, and then the rest of the camp roused, screaming and yelling at each other.

Dean turned back to Cas and grinned. "So, you think we can finish while they argue?"

His answer is a matching smirk, before Cas leans over and bites Dean's ear.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He silently thanks whatever god let him get laid tonight. Because he has a feeling it's going to be a while.

0

0

0

"It's so…warm."

Cas was standing on the deck of their ship, looking up at the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful sight; Dean had to admit, with the sun shining off Cas's soft, dark hair.

"Yeah, you have to make sure you don't get burnt."

"Burnt?"

"Yeah, you can get sunburnt."

Cas's face remained puzzled. "I don't understand why you would be given a light that could harm you."

"It doesn't happen instantly Cas. Just don't stay out too long."

"Ah, I understand."

Dean came over and put his hat on Cas's head. "Here, my skin is more used to the sun than yours. This will keep your face from getting burnt."

"Alright. But what is this?" he asked, holding up a life-preserver.

"It's a life-preserver."

"Like my grace?" he asked, holding up the blue crystal around his neck. Dean shook his head.

"Not quite. You throw it to someone when they're in the water."

"Oh, it is a game!"

"No, you throw it in when they're drowning."

"Does that not make it hard to play the game?"

Dean put his hand to his face, sliding it down slowly with a frustrated expression. This was going to be a _long _trip.

"Uncle De, Uncle De!"

Dean turned to see Jonathan with a huge smile on his face, sprinting across the deck with Jess hot on his heels. Dean reached out and swept him up, running fingers across his stomach.

"Ahahaha, that tickles!" squealed the boy, laughing as his mother came over.

"Jonathan Daniel Winchester, don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry Mama" he said, except it came out very quiet and sounding very much like "Sowwy Mamaaa." The kid was an expert apologizer, courtesy of lessons from Dean in the art of manipulation.

Jess just sighed in relief, a hand over her heart. "It's okay baby it's just…my goodness Dean, he disappeared and then something fell in the water and your brother fainted and-!"

"Sam fainted? Seriously?"

"Well, he turned really white, shrieked a little and then flung himself in the water before realizing that it was just a piece of wood that fell overboard. They were pulling him back up when I saw Jon."

"Is he alright?" asked Cas, tilting his head curiously.

"Oh yes, a little cold for sure, but fine none-the-less. Now come here Jonathan…"

"We can watch him for a while," said Cas, smiling. "It's only a couple of hours before we make landfall."

Jess leaned over and kissed Cas's cheek. "You're lovely, you know that? Now, let me see if I can go get Maria and Tessa down for a nap."

"Why do you get a kiss?" asked Dean, frowning at Cas.

"Because I'm the king. Now give me the child."

Jonathan went over to Cas, who brought him over to the railing to look out across the water from the deck. Dean rolled his eyes and joined them, helping point out dolphins to the younger boy.

"Dean, what is that?"

Dean leaned over to look where Cas pointed, squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun. At first, he saw nothing, and then he silently began to curse.

"Cas, take Jonathan inside."

"Dean-"

"Do it. Now," snarled Dean, his wings tearing through his shirt from stress. Cas was startled, that much was evident by his eyes widening, but he remained calm and went inside. Dean turned back to the water, looking down at the shape looming beneath.

"Alistair," he growled, curling his lip in a snarl. The silhouette matched the blueprints the doctor had in his tent all those years ago. Dean turned, taking off across the deck, just managing to hid his wings, before coming across the captain.

"We've got a problem," he said, drawing the man off to the side. "There's a vessel under us."

"A U-boat?" said the captain, stepping back in surprise.

"A what?"

"A submarine."

"Long, circular in shape, like a whale?"

"Yes."

Dean nodded. The captain turned to his officers. "Prepare for evasive maneuvers boys. Have someone get all our civilians into the escape pods just in case."

"Yessir!"

The captain turned back to Dean. "What's your name?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Where'd you serve?"

"Cuba. Medic Corps."

"Ah, that could be some mean fighting."

Dean gave him a curt nod. "How about you?"

The middle-aged man smirked. "Martin Creaser. I've been a lot of places boy. Just got back from the Mediterranean as a matter-of-fact."

"What do we do?"

"We blow him up."

Dean smirked, following the captain down to the gunner deck. To his surprise, Cas was waiting there, alongside Jo, Bobby and Sam.

"Cas, what're you-"

"I am a warrior Dean; I figured I could be of some help."

"Cas, you guys, I don't want you involved in this-"

"Too damn bad," spat Jo. "We're not letting some bastard Kraut blow us up before we even get there-"

"Dean, we can't-"

"It's Alistair Sam," said Dean very softly. He looked up and met Cas's eyes. They were dark, that deep indigo they turned when he was furious. "You can."

Jo didn't understand, but Sam did. Sam always did. He nodded and turned to Bobby, gave him a slight shake of his head, and the older man snorted, dragging Jo away. Sam turned back to Dean.

"We're staying."

"Fine," he ground out. "But you stay with me. Cas, stay away from the water. It's not like home. Sam grab me-"

But their progress was interrupted by a terrible screech. Everyone covered their ears in pain, but Cas shrieked in agony, his blue eyes going wide as tears involuntarily streaked down his face.

"CAS!"

But he couldn't hear Dean. The ship shook, rocking side to side as if caught in a maelstrom, causing them to slide away from each other, Dean slamming into the left wall of the hull and Cas underneath one of the smaller submarines. And then it grew still for a moment, the only sound now was people groaning in pain.

And then huge tentacles were bursting through the opening in the bottom of the ship where the submarine had emerged hours ago. Sailors screamed in terror, awful keening sounds that ended abruptly as they were dragged below the water. Dean vaulted up, dashing to where he had seen Cas disappear; only pausing to make sure that Sam was out of the danger zone. Reassured that his brother was away from the opening, he continued, screaming for Cas.

"Cas! Cas answer me, Ca-aaaagh!" he couldn't help but scream as he was pulled into the air by a tentacle. Not only could he feel the wet and slimy surface of the limb, but something was seeping into him from it, something dark and cold that wormed its way into the darkest corner of his mind.

"No! NO!" he cried, struggling, his bones creaking with strain as the tentacle squeezed. "Cas! CAS!"

"_**Freeze.**__"_

And the voice was so heavy, so old and commanding, that Dean ceased to move. He held his breath, his mind burning at the words, threatening to break at the slightest touch. His eyes rolled back into his head, the vision around him become black and he started to-

"_LET HIM GO!" _snarledCastiel, his midnight black wings like shadows of the night as he landed upon the tentacle, raising his silver blade and slicing into the creature's flesh with fury that would rival a rabid dog. The creature shook and loosened its grip, and Dean plummeted down, too dazed to remember that he could fly himself.

Arms wrapped around him, snatching him from the air, delaying the inevitable tumble to the ground. He and Cas landed heavily upon the metal deck, the angel sprawled across him as the creature behind them groaned in pain. Then, one by one, the tentacles disappeared until there were only two, and they looked as if they were pondering whether or not to grab the two angels.

"_Leave no," _said Cas, brandishing his sword._ "I know what you are. And you cannot have him."_

"_**As you command, little seraph king. But I will wait for you, and you will have no choice but to give yourself to me and your little consort too.**__"_

And the creature disappeared, sliding back into the water without a sound. Cas curled his lip in its direction once before turning back and kneeling beside Dean.

"Dean?"

"Ugh, what the hell was that?"

"That, was Leviathan."

"That? You're telling me that asshole demon prince is just an over-sized-wait. Cas you have your wings out and-"

The both looked over at where the human crew was staring in awe at Cas, some men even dropping to their knees to cross themselves.

"I don't understand Dean, why are they doing that?"

"Because-"

"Because, poppet, you're an angel."

0

0

0

Whew! Sorry for the long wait you guys! I've been SUPER busy with summer work.

Please review!


	5. Will he speak soft words unto thee?

"_One man may be more cunning than another, but not more cunning than everybody else."_

_~Benjamin Franklin_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"Crowley," said Dean, curling his lip back in a snarl as the black-clothed man descended the stairs to greet him.

"Now, now Dean. Where are your manners? Don't look so bloody bothered."

"Bothered? I'm more than bothered! You son of a bitch! You nearly wiped out an entire civilization for money!"

"Oh pish. Don't be such a moron. I wasn't trying to get rid of a civilization, there weren't supposed to be people down there."

"But there were," said Sam, crossing his arms and glaring at the shorter man. Crowley grinned, rather serpent-like, and slunk over to be beside Sam.

"Sam, what can I say? I didn't know that your family was abundant in mad-men."

While the two brothers battled wits with the man, as the crowd was beginning to clear to try and repair the ship from the damage caused by Leviathan, Cas was studying him. Blue eyes, thousands of years old, recognized something about him the way the man held himself. Like he wanted to act like he was in control, but was just another cretin belonging to a bigger and badder monster.

"Crowley," said Cas suddenly and the man looked up at him. Wings now away, Cas was significantly less awe-inspiring, but demanded no less respect. Crowley's malicious grin turned into a flat expression at being summoned.

"Castiel, I presume?" said Crowley, sliding over. "The King of Arcadia."

"Yes," he hissed, glaring down at the shorter man. "And you are Crowley. King of the Crossroads."

The smirk was back, black eyes glinting in glee.

"That I am. Owner of the largest railroad company in the world. May I ask how you've heard of me?"

"Jessica's father is the owner of the second largest railroad company. And I would assume I'd much rather like to meet him than you."

"Oh, that hurts my heart it does your highness. Because I'd rather like to meet you, the vessel of the Purgatory crystal."

"Hey-!" started Dean, but Cas held up a hand, eyes thunderously dark.

"I am not anymore. I lost three brothers to your mercenaries. You nearly destroyed my home and my people. Why would you possibly want to meet with me? Because if I were you, I'd be running by now, because it would be very likely that I would enjoy slitting your throat right now."

Crowley's smile had gotten smaller and smaller the more Cas talked, until he was wearing an all-out scowl.

"Don't threaten _me _boy."

"Boy? BOY?" roared Cas, and Dean pushed Sam back. Sailors fled in fear as Cas drew himself up and his enormous raven wings flared out. "I am nine thousand years old. I have lived through the rise and fall of your greatest civilizations. My people had technology while you were still mucking about in the dirt. We perfected the art of war. I could grind your pathetic existence under my heel and I wouldn't blink twice. Your life is but a fraction of mine, a blink of an eye, and you think you can call me a child?"

His wings were up, his eyes glowing blue in his fury, voice crashing down upon everyone with the weight of a thousand ancestors before him.

"I am king of Arcadia, Lord of Paradise, like my father and brother before me. I am an Angel of the Lord, I am immortal. You will show me respect," boomed the Arcadian, drawing out his sword and pointing it at the man. "Or I _will _kill you."

"Duly noted," said Crowley. "Now, if you barbarians will excuse me, I'll take my leave. But remember, I _was_ going to help you."

"We don't need your help," said Dean.

"As you wish, your highness," said Crowley and Dean flinched. There was no way he could know that Dean and Cas were married.

"Let it go Dean," said Cas softly, it's not worth it.

And so they went back up onto the main deck where Sam was jumped by his family and Dean and Cas watched with angry eyes as Crowley's personal vessel disappeared into the waters of the Atlantic.

0

0

0

"Your home is delightful," Cas told Jess' parents as he came down from putting his belongings in his room.

"Thank you dear," said Theresa, Jessica's mother. "Though I'm sure it's quite modest after a palace, no?"

"The palace _is _bigger," said Cas, smiling "But the food isn't nearly as good smelling."

The woman giggled softly and guided the king towards the dining table.

"Oh thank you dear."

She ran a hand affectionately through his hair before going over and bending down to kiss Sam's cheek and to grab Tessa, named after her.

"Hello darling," she said, going off on a tangent as she went into the kitchen to stir something on the stove. Jess' father, Roger, was talking with Dean across the table while Jonathan sat in his lap, comfortably dozing. Jess was in the next room, nursing Maria, and Sam left to join her so Cas could sit beside Dean.

"So, Castiel, tell me about your brothers, please," said Roger, looking to the king. The older man was gruff looking, tall and with a big moustache, but his brown eyes twinkled when he looked at the younger-well, technically older-man.

"Um, well, my eldest brother's name was Michael," he started softly. "He was king before me. He…he was the last to die. And I could not be with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Roger, and Cas could sense sincere apology from him.

"Thank you. And then there was Raphael, he is also dead now. He was the best healer we had. And Lucifer, my brother, was a commander in our army."

"L-lucifer?" stammered out Roger. "Your brother is the Devil?"

Cas' eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Devil? I do not understand. Dean, what is he talking about?"

"In Christianity it's the name of God's cast down angel, Satan."

"Oh," said Cas, nodding in understanding. He had been told of this 'christianity' by Sam and Jess years ago. He thought the God in it sounded rather similar to his father, but they had left out the part about Satan's name being Lucifer.

"Well, my brother was not a fallen angel. Distant and aloof, yes, but never cruel. He could be bad-tempered sometimes I suppose…"

"Well," said Roger. "That's quite the interesting family."

"I have one other brother," continued Cas, politely of course. "His name is Gabriel. He's in charge while I'm gone."

"Oh? And your father?"

"Dead, since I was very small, just before the Great Flood," Cas replied. Dean put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but quickly removed it when he noticed Roger staring.

"Your mother?"

Cas stiffened. "She died giving birth to me, and I rather not talk about this anymore."

"Roger, stop pestering the boy!" said Theresa, gladly handing Tessa to Dean so she could hurry back to bring out the main course. "Now, come and eat! I made it myself, just for you!" she said happily, smiling when Jess and Sam returned, Maria cradled in one of her father's arms.

"And here's the happy couple!" said Theresa. "Now, Roger dear, would you?"

She handed the carving knife to her husband and he gladly stood up to carve the roast before them. Jonathan clapped excitedly, only giggling more when Cas picked him up and placed him on his lap. He settled back into his uncle's lap, gladly eating the pieces of meat and potatoes that Cas set aside for him on his plate.

"Do you often eat like that?" asked Theresa curiously. Cas looked up, blushing.

"Oh, is this not appropriate? I apologize."

"No need, no need," said Roger, waving off the king's apologies. "It's just that I suppose we're a bit more formal in our habits than you."

Cas smiled. "Yes, well, you can thank Dean for that. He sees to it that the cooks always know the best way to make pie and that he thinks it can be served for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Hey!" protested Dean, scowling. "That's not fair! What about you racing your speeder over the lava!"

"That's none of your concern Dean."

"Ahem," said Jess softly. "Inside voices boys."

"Oh yes," said Cas. "Sorry."

Theresa smiled softly at them, even as Dean reached over to help Cas with the fork.

"Here, you hold it like this. It makes it easier to cut the meat."

"Fascinating. We should bring one of these back with us to show the metal smiths," said Cas, studying the utensil.

Dean smiled and went back to eating his own food, only pausing to let Jonathan scramble onto his lap.

"Jon, mind your manners," scolded Sam. "Let everyone else eat too."

"Yes papa," said Jon, sitting back against Dean's chest, keeping very still and quiet.

"He's fine," said Dean, slipping the child a roll. "You did the same thing when you were his age."

"Really?" asked Jess. "I was wondering where he got it from."

"Yep. Sammy was always sitting on my lap, until the moose got too big of course."

Everyone laughed, even Sam smirking at that one, and once everyone had finished, Dean smiled because Theresa brought out a warm apple pie.

"Oh my," said Cas. "You might need a bigger pie. Apple is Dean's favorite."

"Really? It's Roger and Jess' favorite too."

"I knew I loved you," Dean said to Jess, blowing her a dramatic kiss. She giggled, covering her mouth to hide it when Sam scowled.

"Now, now children," said Theresa. "Let's not fight. Now, who wants the first slice?"

Three hands immediately shot into the air.

0

0

0

"Cas?"

The king sat up in his bed and looked over to the doorway to see Dean. He was only in a pair of ridiculously long boxers they had purchased upon landing in D.C. They had also bought several outfits for the children and a suit and tie for Cas along with new kit for Dean and Sam.

"What is it Dean?" he asked softly as his husband softly crept over and climbed into bed with him. Dean didn't reply, but instead pulled Cas into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"I hate it here," he murmured, holding Cas close. "I hate that I can't touch you, or kiss you, or _love_ you."

Cas hated it here too. He was so unused to not constantly touch Dean in little ways, a finger brush here, a hand on the shoulder there. A kiss occasionally. Dean wasn't very fond of public displays of affection, but he was affectionate in his own ways. Always watching out for everyone, always protecting.

"I do love you, you know that right?" Dean murmured.

"I know you love me," said Cas, looking up at Dean, their eyelashes brushing. "I see it in your eyes."

Dean smiled. It was at this point he usually called Cas 'sappy', but he made no move to do so now. He just let Cas run a gentle hand soothingly across his back.

"Your world is strange Dean," he said, talking to fill the silence. "It is loud, and fast and full of more people than I could have imagined. But I see the future here."

"My world is full of pain," said Dean softly. "Do you know that the world, the whole world, just finished a war?"

Cas raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand. This world, was at war? Did the seas fight the land?"

"No. We have countries. Remember when I showed you a map?"

"Yes."

"They all fought against each other. Thousands of people died on each side."

"Like when the sea rose up to swallow us," murmured Cas, running the back of his hand against Dean's cheek.

"Like that," said Dean. "Except it was people killing other people."

Cas was quiet for a moment, then he looked up at Dean again. "May I sleep here?"

Dean smiled. "Of course."

They laid down together, Dean nuzzling under Cas' chin. But while he easily fell back asleep, Cas stayed wide awake, listening to the sounds of technology rumble by.

_Thousands of people died._

_People killing people._

He was starting to feel afraid for his kingdom. If it was like this up here, how much longer would it be before his own people started killing each other?

_**Little bird, you are so naïve.**_

"Get. Out." Cas whispered to the dark room.

The voice spoke no more, but it had done its part. Now Cas was alert, his blue eyes scanning the room warily, arms tight and protective around Dean.

'Father protect me,' he thought, as the dawn light peeked through the window several hours later.

'Protect us all.'

0

0

0

Whew! Here's that chapter I promised!

So sorry about the delay! I went on vacation and the damn place didn't have wifi, so here it sat for a whole week.

Please review if you feel like it!


End file.
